Web services are computer operations or functions that can be invoked remotely using an Internet based protocol over the web.
Communication between the client and server takes place over the Internet using standard Internet protocols. Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is commonly used. A web service can be invoked from any machine that has Internet access, and the services themselves can be hosted in any data center that provides HTTP access.
As well, web services are currently defined using the Web Services Definition Language (WSDL). WSDL is a meta-description of web services. In addition to being readable by a human user, WSDL is easily read and processed by computer applications. This enables better web service client and server composition tools, as well as dynamic discovering, binding and use classes of applications.
Web services exchange data through the use of text based XML documents. These documents may be specified in a fashion that is computer language and computer platform neutral. As a result, web services may be invoked from any client to any server without requiring the client and server to utilize the same language or operating system.
Web Services Flow Language (WSFL) is a standard that supports the composition of web services into business process models. It does this by capturing the orchestration and choreography of a given composition of services.
Many computer applications exist for the modeling of business processes. These applications enable the creation of the models to automate the business process. The modeled processes are called workflows. The component of an application, which performs the process automation, is called a workflow engine.
Certain web services, particularly those for which fees and financial accounts are involved typically require significant provisioning or preparation of associated resources.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized the need to provide systems and methods for provisioning web services.